Hope
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Christian,despierta una manana y nada esta en su lugar. no soy buena con los Summary. Los personajes pertenecen E. L. James
1. Despertar

La luz entraba por la enorme ventana, por la ventana que mostraba a Seattle en todo esplendor, la ciudad había despertado, si es que alguna vez durmió, si se abrieran las ventanas se escucharía el buenos días de la ciudad, los autos, el murmullo de la gente, sonios de ambulancias, bomberos, el cantar de pájaros, pero no era así, la ventana estaba cerrada, e impedía el ruido, pero no a luz segadora qué daba el sol, cortinas corridas, si normalmente se deben de cerrar, pero debió haber sido una noche muy divertido, para tomar eso por alto, el ojigris sonrió tratando de recordar la noche anterior, pero algo no cuadraba, sin duda estaba en escala, no recuerda como llego allí, aun medio dormido pensó estar soñando, extendió su brazo al otro extremo de la cama buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, y al no encontrarla se sobresalto y se levanto de la cama rápidamente, pero luego volvió a respirar tranquilamente, 6 años de matrimonio eran suficientes como para estar seguro que ella lo amaba y jamás lo dejaría, así que se tranquilizo, supuso que ella le hubiera dejado una nota o algo si fuera algo de que tuviera que preocuparse, sin mirar con atención entro al cuarto de baño, para terminar de despertar.

Al salir de la ducha, fue a su vestidor y se decidió por una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, era domingo, hoy estaría en casa todo el día con su familia, se termino de vestir se miro en el espejo, se sonrió a si mismo.  
-suertudo- musito..  
Fue a buscar su reloj y celular, a su mesita de noche, al volver a su habitación, todo parecía normal, pero se sentía diferente, tomo su reloj, lo vio, domingo, 11:37 a.m " tuve que haber tenido una estupenda noche para dormir hasta tan tarde, que no puedo recordar nada, " pensaba feliz el hombre " con toda razón anastasia no seguía aquí es casi medio día, me dejo dormí, me ama" suspiro el hombre se ajusto su reloj, frunció el ceño, miraba detenidamente su mesita de noche. "Que raro falta algo que debería estar aquí, si, la foto Anastasia y mía del día de nuestra boda", miro al buro del otro lado de la cama, "también falta la foto donde estoy con los niños", rodo los ojos,

-niños- dijo para si mismo tomo su BlackBerry, estaba apagada, desde el accidente en charlie tango, nunca la deja que se agote la batería, siempre tiene por arriba del 60%, debió haberla apagado, la encendió se desespero, tardo mas que siempre.  
-que demonios- refunfuño, su BlackBerry, prendió como si fuera recién comprada, no tenia ningún mensaje o correo, o llamada, o perdida, o llamada realizada, o cualquier tipo de contacto, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera las fotos que tenia de su familia como protector de pantallas, en su lugar estaba el logo de BlackBerry,, -niños- volvió a decir, los amaba pero si eran algo traviesos, debería decirle que no temaran las cosas de papá, al menos no las del trabajo, ahorra tenia cosas que recuperar.

Salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo, iba a entrar a la cocina para ver que podía desayunar, lo intercepto Taylor al pasar por el salón.  
-señor, iba a- se vio interrumpido el hombre  
-sabes donde esta Ana?-  
-si justo por eso lo buscaba esta subiendo en el ascensor, si me necesita estaré en mi oficina- dijo el hombre  
Christian estaba sorprendido por la actitud del hombre, pero en fin "Ana esta llegando, adonde habrá ido, y por que no me avisa, odio no saber donde esta"', se molesto por un momento, y luego camino hacia el ascensor..  
Espero ansioso a que se abriera el ascensor-  
-señor Grey, buenos días- dijo una muy sorprendía castaña  
-buenos días-respondió aun mas sorprendido el hombre  
-llegó tarde- la mujer nerviosa reviso su reloj, en su muñeca, el señor Grey era bastante duro con los castigos, y ...  
-disculpa, quien eres y que haces aquí, y donde esta Ana, mi jefe de seguridad me dijo que subía el ascensor- comento Christian un tanto irritado,  
-soy, soy Ana Brown-, tartamudeo- me pidió que vinera hoy, ya que ayer le era imposible verme, hice algo que le molestara señor Grey-  
-disculpa, no estoy entendiendo nada, para que te pedí que vinieras?, cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo lo resuelvo e la oficina- comento  
-señor Grey esta actuando muy extraño, no es nada relacionado con su trabajo soy Ana Brown su actual,…  
-sumisa-susurro el, al ver a la mujer, delgada, castaña, ojos almendrados, era guapa, nada comparada con su mujer, pero era linda.  
-quiere que lo espere en mi habitación.- dijo una dudosa castaña  
-TAYLOR- grito  
En menos de 1O segundos el hombre estaba frente a el.  
-que significa esto- hablo Christian señalando a la mujer  
-señor, me pregunto por ella hace unos minutos,-  
-no Taylor, te pregunte por la señora Grey, no por ella, de que se trata esta mala broma- grito  
-señor tranquilizase, quiere que llame al doctor, no debe sentirse bien, nunca duerme mas allá de las 7;00 y esta actuando raro.  
-yo raro- murmuro - Esto no da gracia - tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a su casa.

Subió a su auto y dirigió hacia península olympic pensando en el día de mierda que llevaba.  
Al llegar no pudo acceder no traía sus llaves, no abrían las puertas, cuando comenzó a tocar como desquiciado, ningún empleado salió, pareciera que la casa estaba deshabitada...  
Resoplo fuerte y comenzó a pensar cual era su siguiente movimiento.  
-la casa de mis padres- hablo para si mismo, subió a su auto y fue hacía donde sus padres.  
Al llegar por fin se relajo, soltó el aire que tenia contenido "Algo normal", esperaba que ahí atuviera Ana y los niños, y que quien quiera que fuera que se estuviera burlando de el, terminara ya.  
-Christian que sorpresa- saludo amorosamente Grece, mientras le depositaba. 2 formales besos en las mejillas,  
Christian se sorprendió por milésima vez en el día, por la distancia de su madre, hace 7 años había terminado con esa ridícula distancia.  
-hola mama-


	2. Intentar

Decidí con todo el corazón, que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, pero aquí estoy tirado en mi cama de adolescente, en casa de mis paredes, solo, pero es sumamente estúpido, recuerdo haber hecho el amor con Ana, justo en esta habitación, lo recuerdo, ¡joder! , sus sonidos su aroma, ¿me estere volviendo loco?

, todo fue tan real, y bueno también esto es real, tengo que entender esto de una jodida vez,  
Me levanto, decido ignorar la ducha, salgo de mi habitación, sumido en un montón de incógnitas,

-Christian cariño, quieres que se te sirva el desayuno- hablo amorosamente mi madre, joder pobre mujer, con un hijo confundido, mamá no debe preocuparse por mi, que le digo, "ya estoy bien ", "que acepto, que nada es real".  
-no mamá gracias, voy a Grey hause, y aun tengo que pasar por escala a cambiarme- señale mi ropa desaliñada.  
-Hijo, no deberías asistir al trabajo así, tomate un descanso, llamé al doctor Flyn..- musito  
\- ¿John? – Fruncí el ceño - ¿Donde esta? ¿Quiero verlo? ¿Que te dijo?- cuestione a mi madre,

-hay hijo, es que casi no compartes de tu vida, no estaba enterrada que ya no era tu doctor, lo siento- "que, que, que mierda de vida lleva este Christian".  
-No te preocupes mamá, me tengo que ir,- la estrecho entre mis brazos y le beso la mejilla-  
-Christian- sollozo un grito ahogado

-no digas nada mamá, ya hablaremos después, despídeme de papá - y así salí de la mansión de mis padres hasta mi audi, - "joder necesito otro auto, este me recuerda a mi Ana ", "pero no esta murta, debo olvidarme de ese sentimiento "' me subo al auto, lo enciendo y salgo silenciosamente a escala, "veo pasar autos, casas, el océano, todo gira, como si nada fuera diferente, y no lo es, aquí el confundido soy yo, alguna vez pensé que yo era el cascaron de un hombre, que equivocado estaba ", "mis niños, no existen", mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse- "como es la vida sin mis niños, sin mi teddy, sin mi princesa, tan perfectos, inteligentes, amorosos, hermosos, y su madre, que estará haciendo sin mi, si es que existe" una idea ronda por mi cabeza  
-Ana- pensé por un momento llamar a Welch para que la investigara, que estúpido suena eso, por dios se todo de ella, yo misma la buscare y veré por mis propios ojos como esta, y ojala todo este a mi favor, y pueda recuperarla, e intentar iniciar de nuevo "si realmente existe".

-que se supone que hacemos aquí- pregunto un curioso Elliot  
-me puedes decir por que me acompañaste- murmuro Christian mientras Se estacionaba frente a una editorial.  
-disculpa, soy un hermano preocupado, no es de siempre que tu madre te llame, y te diga, que algo le pasa a tu hermano, y cuando lo vez, y hablas con el parce que se le zafo un tornillo, pero lo raro es que este persiga a una mujer, lo siento hermano siempre pensé que eras…-  
-gay- lo corto Christian.  
-yo iba decir, de gustos diferentes, célibe, o en ascensión a monje ¿pero entonces no eres gay?- lo miro divertido el rubio.  
Christian lo fulmino con la, mirada "¿enserio?" - no Elliot no soy gay-  
Christian bajo de su coche. Eliot lo imito entraron A las oficinas de sip, pero al abrir las puertas-  
-disculpe, ¿me puede decir que paso?- pregunto Christian a un trabajador, que llevaba una escalera.  
-remodelación señor-  
-pero si son las oficinas de SIP. Verdad-  
-si pero como mencione anteriormente estamos remodelando-  
-y ¿donde están los empleados?-  
-oficinas, temporales- objetó  
-me puede decir ¿en donde están ubicadas?-  
-lo siento señor no lo se, y si me disculpa estoy trabajando-  
-sabe a quien le puedo preguntar- insistí  
-aquí estamos solo trabajadores, el arquitecto responsable no se encuentra aunque no podría asegurarle que el pueda darle esa información, compromiso- dijo el hombre y los dejo-

-Vámonos hermano, busquemos en otro lugar quizás su casa, - sugirió  
Elliot, se sentía mal por su hermano, no lo dejaría solo, tarde o temprano se iba a cansar y el lo llevaría a casa.

Christian, estaba perdido, su vida literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era diferente. Manejo hacia el apartamento, que Ana anteriormente compartía con Kate, rezo por tener suerte.  
-hola linda- Elliot contestaba su teléfono.  
-no ahorra no puedo, pero mañana voy a tu casa, -  
-sucia- dijo al teléfono.- nos vemos mañana- colgó y resoplo-mujeres-  
Christian lo miro ceñudo  
-que crees que haces- gruño  
-acompañar a mi hermano en su aventura- hablo dudoso  
-no ahorra con tu vida- el ojigris miraba atento el trafico  
-soy arquitecto, tengo mi propia empresa, me divierto, cosa que deberías hacer- enumero divertido  
-muchas mujeres-  
-si Christian, muchas, deberías probarlo-  
-y no es aburrido, estar de cama en cama, con mujer distintas cada noche-  
Eliot sonrió -no, hermano para nada aburrido-  
-y planeas hacerlo toda tu vida, el hermano que yo tengo presente, con el que jugué villar el miércoles, era un arquitecto recocido, el mejor me permito decirlo, tiene su propia empresa, no tiene mujeres distintas cada noche, en su rostro siempre tenia una sonrisa estúpida, bueno no puedo opinar al respecto yo tenia una igual, pero lo mas importante es que el era feliz, ¿tu eres feliz? -

Elliot no contesto pues habían llegado, al parecer fue un viaje en vano pues hace años que las personas que buscaban ya no Vivian ahí y no les pudieron proporcionar datos.  
Christian cada vez estaba mas deprimido, Elliot, seguía buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano,-  
-mira que hora es- escucho murmurar a Christian,  
Unos 17 minutos después donde Christian manejo como loco y se detuvo en un jardín de niños,  
-que demonios- resoplo Elliot  
-normalmente paso por los niños- susurro Christian, mirando hacia donde los niños salían, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse-

-Christian- musita mi hermano, mientras yo, sigo llorando recostado en el volante

-baja manejare yo por favor vamos a casa, o donde tu quieras por favor hermano, me estas matando, y me siento muy impotente- hablaba mi hermano trate de controlar mis sollozos, limpie mis ojos con mis manos, abrí la puerta para cambiar de lugar con mi hermano, observe el jardín, los adultos que iban a buscar a sus niños, y la vi, sonreí y corrí hacia la niña, con lonchera de la princesas, que esperaba por la entrada-  
Me pare frente a ella, -Ava-

…

Perdón por la tardanza, y pff tenia algo escrito, pero cuando lo retome, ppff y por eso, varias cosas están en primera persona, y otras en tercera,,, lo siento,


	3. Rencontrar

Me pare frente a ella, -Ava- la niña levanto su vista para estar a altura de la mía, sin duda esta pequeñita era mi dulce sobrina Ava, igual de rubia que Kate, pero sus ojos no eran azules como los de su Elliot, si no tan verdes como los de su madre - Ava- volví a llamarla.

-que quiere, no debo hablar con extraños- refunfuño

No ella no era mi sobrina, al menos no la niña mas tierna del mundo que recordaba -lo siento, cosco a tu madre Katherine Kavanagh ¿ella va a venir por ti**?**\- pregunte esperanzado

Me miro desafiante -no vendrá mi padre- ¡Que! y si así como Kate, Ana tiene a Ted y Phbs, y yo no soy su padre, no dios no permitas que me encuentre con esa realidad.

-Christian- mi hermano hablo detrás de mi, -quien es la pequeñita- preguntó,

Que le digo, en mi sueño vida era tu hija, o la hija que no tendrás con el amor de tu vida, que mal suena eso -es Ava-

-Ava Garrett- refunfuño la malhumorada niña.

-¿quienes son ustedes**?**\- una voz vagamente familiar aprecia, me gire, y vi a mi cuñado favorito.

-Ethan- hable emocionado, el hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que conociera su nombre.

-¿y mi papá?- pregunto la niña, a su ti robando su atención

-Ava no lo se, tu madre me pidió que viniera a buscarte, seguramente Jonathan no pudo viajar- , la niña comenzó a llorar, me partió el corazón,

-a el no le importo- sollozo, Elliot se agacho junto a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos, la niña correspondió, y se dejaba consolar, por mi hermano, mientras el le comentaba justificaciones de por que su padre no se había presentado.

-esto esta muy raro, es mejor, que se vallan- hablo un confundido rubio.

-perdón soy Christian Grey, y pensé que vería a Kate aquí, no malinterpretes,-

\- Christian Grey el magnate, ¿estas saliendo con mi hermana**?** o ¿por que la buscas aquí**?**-

-no solo que la conozco, quería preguntarle la ubicación de alguien, espero que tu me puedas ayudar- respondí

-Esto sigue siendo raro, de quien necesitas saber- se intereso

-Anastasia Rose Steelee- solté

-si la conozco, ¿pero que necesita de ella**?**, yo le paso tu mensaje-

-me puedes decir donde encontrarla, por favor, me hurgue comunicarme con ella- alegue

-Kate me mataría, si doy datos de su mejor amiga, pero, estoy agradecido, de que tu hermano, halla tranquilizado a mi sobrina- observo a la niña que dejaba llorar, y platicaba con Elliot -su padre es un imbécil- susurro, al verla triste - no te puedo dar la dirección de Ana- volvió hacia mi

Me sentí impotente, y quería golpear a Ethan por idiota – ni tampoco su móvil, pero te daré su numero de oficina- sonreí ampliamente,,, por fin el cielo se comenzaba a despejar, después de días de tormenta,

Después de despedirme de Ethan, y regresar al auto seguido de mi hermano no perdí ningún momento y marque a la oficina.

-Oficina de Anastasia Steele, Angeline Clarck, al habla.

-buenas tardes señorita, me gustaría tener una reunión con la señorita Steele si pudiera ser hoy mismo-

-a la señorita Steele, le pares era imposible, el día de hoy, señor Grey, me puede decir que necesita yo le doy su mensaje.

-solo algunos autores que quieren cambiar de editorial para sus próximos libros, gustaría hablar personalmente con ella, mañana tiene algún tiempo disponible-habló esperanzado a la asistente.

-mañana también tiene la agenda llena, pero que le parece a la hora del almuerzo, no creo que la señorita Steele tenga un inconveniente al verlo a esa hora-

-es perfecto, después de pasarse los datos para la reunión, Christian se sintió desesperado, caminada de un lugar a otro, parecía una chica en su primera cita, no sabia que ponerse, si ir vestido como el gerente general, algo no tan formal, o algo casual para no intimidar, para calamar un poco los ánimos decidió ponerse a trabajar,,,, al parecer sus negocio eran los mismos, por lo meno algo normal

Y bueno en conmemoración de los buenos tiempos, y al fin y al cabo es una reunión de negocios, y bueno Ana ama verme vestido así, y bueno corbata gris mi favorita, nuestra favorita... Tratado de calamar mis nervios y no hacerme ideas, no se enamoro de mi a la primera vista pero si la deslumbre, y bueno ni pensar lo que ella causo en mi, basta Christian mente en blanco ,,, bajo a el estacionamiento , Taylor siempre listo .. El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis pensamientos -Grey –

-Señor Grey-

, -que sucede Andrea salgo a una reunión-

-si justo para eso lo buscaba, la secretaria de la señorita Steele acaba de marcarme. Quería cambiar la cita de día, así que la pospuse señor tenia libre mañana a las 10 y la ubique-

-Gracias Andrea- y colgué malhumorado

…

-Oficina de Anastasia Steele, Angeline Clarck, al habla

-con anastasia Steele teníamos una cita y cambio en último momento y me gustaría hablar-

-lo comunico- respondió

-Anastasia Steele editora- Soy un marica sentimental o que sucede mis ojos están vidriosos no quiero ni pensar que será de mi cuando le vea

-perdón, habla Christian Grey –

-buenas tardes señor Grey, le pido una disculpa por cancelar Nuestra cita con tan poca anticipación-

-vera señorita Steele soy un hombre muy ocupado e importante, y ahorra estoy perdiendo tiempo que había destinado para nuestra reunión- amo ponerme todo prepotente. Y autoritario pero amo mas que me ponga en mi lugar. ..

–discúlpeme señor Grey usted fue el que pidió la cita, y tengo que terminar de revisar unos mano escritos, lo siento señor fue de ultima hora, usted no es el único hombre ocupado,

-esta bien señorita Steele' así como me hizo perder tiempo a mi, quiero tener la reunión hoy después de su horario de trabajo, no quiero arriesgarme a tener otra cita con usted y me cancele 2 minutos antes y me agá perder mi tiempo de nuevo-

-de acuerdo señor Grey, salgo a las 6;00 donde quiere que nos veamos- Christian sonrió ampliamente

\- paso por usted – respondí

-de ninguna manera señor Grey dígame

-en mi departamento, se que se vera algo informal pero entenderá, que me hizo perder tiempo hoy, y creo que a su jefe no le gustara mucho que usted halla cancelado a Christian Grey, - chantajeo el hombre

Ana se mordió su labio, sabia que el señor Grey era un magnate, y tenia razón, su jefe la despediría si supiera que había cancelado a Grey, y la propuesta que tenia - de acuerdo señor dígame su dirección y en cuanto salga, voy a su departamento- Christian sonrió ampliamente, no podía haber salido mejor-

Christian le facilito la dirección, -anastasia aquí le espero no me gusta la gente impuntual- omitió nombrarla por su apellido en caso de que ella lo corrigiera, y si así era, quería retrasarlo lo mas tarde posible...

-anastasia- susurre cuando la vi salir del elevador, se veía igual pero tan diferente, no iba vestida, elegantemente, con sus ropa ni zapatos de diseñador, se veía casual, con sus jeans y su chaqueta de piel color vino, y unas cómodas botas, pero esa esencia que desprendía era la misma, mi mujer era hermosa hasta en un saco. Me observaba como esperando que dijera algo, yo estoy bloqueado, bienvenida a tu casa, me dije a mi mismo, pero no podía decir eso, me acerque hacia ella y le tendí la mano, ella estaba muy sorprendida sin duda la deje sin palabras, ¨espera que te sonría y brincaras hacia mi¨, y moría por que lo hiciera.

-bienvenida Señorita Steele- sigue siendo Steele que siga siendo Steele.

-señor Grey- me devolvió el Saludo nervioso Genial ahorra que hago, la llevo a la cocina, a mi habitación, a la sala de juegos, no eso la asustaría, ala biblioteca o a la sala

-bueno adelanté quiere tomar algo vino, un café o quizás un english breakfast tea- de donde salió eso, ella me miro curiosa

\- un te seria excelente- se sonrojo, y morí de ganas de besarla, siempre mi Ana, rápidamente desvié mi mirada a sus manos, dios gracias no tenia ningún anillo. Y por dios quise brincar de alegría, no iba a arruinar un matrimonio, pero si tuviera algún noviecillo en eso si se iba a meter.

le tome de la mano y la guie a la cocina, ella se tenso, y pensé que fue un reflejo imprudente pero a la mierda eso la amo,,, antes debo de agradecerme que no salte sobre ella y la bese contra la pared, y ... joder relájate hombre. ,,, que se va a despertar,,, y ella lo vera y saldrá huyendo,,,

-bonito lugar es muy...-

-grande - termine por ella, y me sonrió por que es justo lo que iba a decir,

-si -

Como la señor Gil no se veía por ningún lado yo mismo puse la tetera

-me sorprende señor Grey nuca pensé que un hombre como usted supiera prender la estufa- comento, luego se sorrajo por el atrevimiento.

Serví el agua a las tazas - mm - la mire a los ojos y sonreí - yo pienso exactamente lo mismo- saque la caja de te de la alacena, y metí los sobres unos segundos y los saque rápidamente antes de que ella replicara que no le gustaba tan cargado-

\- así lo tomo yo- me justifique

Me encanto la manera en que me miro, "si nena, soy tu alma gemela" - gracias señor Grey es justo de la manera que yo lo tomo- lo se nena 7 años con tigo y lo se todo de ti.

-y, me va decir la razón de nuestra reunión, mi secretaria me comento que usted quería conectarnos con unos autores, no nena no hablemos del trabajo mejor dime donde vives que haces, pensé resignado.

-si justo eso, ¿quieres tomar un aperitivo antes de la cena?- le pregunte intentado que se enfocara en mi y no en el trabajo.

-no sabia que íbamos a cenar- me miro confusa, y nerviosa

-supuse que como salías del trabajo seria mala educación de mi parte no ofrecerte comida, anastasia no soy un tirano, claro a menos que ya hallas comido - te tengo acorralada nena y no eres buena mentirosa.

Agito la cabeza para negar -perfecto entonces cenamos -

-¿y vive solo?_ wow anastasia eso no me lo esperaba pero vamos a ver hasta donde puede llegar.

-no- contesto riendo ampliamente por dentro, cariño pregunta,

\- no piensa esperar a su pareja para cenar- comenta tajante

Pareja, joder. Por lo visto este Christian nuca se dejo ver con mujeres y sigue con el rollo de las sumisas, y como no quiero profundizar con Ana este tema Decido revelarme - no la verdad solo vivo con mi ama de llaves y mis guardaespaldas, mi familia, viven en sus propios hogares y no tengo "pareja" , así que siéntete libre de coquetear con migo- bromee y ella rio ampliamente-

Llamo a la señora Gil para que sirva la cena, mira sorprendida anastasia nuca a de ver visto una mujer en el piso, ya después que nos sirve los alimentos, antes de comenzar suena su teléfono, se disculpa y se aleja y tomo la llamada, quien jodida mierda le esta hablando a esta hora veo rojo, pero cuento hasta 40, cuando ella regresa-

-disculpa-

-no te preocupes, ¿ te esperan en casa supongo? - di que no

-no -

-entonces ¿vives sola?_

-no, - mierda, mierda mierda -vivo con mi novio- jodida mierda, trágame tierra, no llores no llores, un novio cualquiera -

-ah- contesto secamente dio y ahorra que - ¿entonces no vas coquetear con migo?- trato de salvar el momento.

Anastasia estalla en carcajadas, nada comunes en una dama pero aun así se ve tan linda. -señor Grey siempre es así- vuelve a reír - pensé que iba a tener una reunión con un magnate malhumorado, y me encuentro con usted, me hace sentir muy cómoda, gracias

-¿tienes mucho tiempo con tu novio?- la. Curiosidad pudo conmigo

-apenas 4 años- joder que como que 4 años y por que mierdas no esta casada,

-y supongo que fue el quien te hablo, espero que no se moleste por que te quedaste a cenar-

-no la verdad es que el esta en un viaje de negocios, justo por eso cancele nuestra reunión, la persona encargada no pudo ir a ultimo momento, y como el fue en remplazo me quede encargada de sus asuntos,-

Genial genial, le hace el trabajo al pendejo - trabajando donde mismo, ¿también es editor?-

-si también- mierda, por poco pensaba que me hablaba de José,

''''''''''

Pido una enorme disculpa, a quienes amablemente leen mi fic y bueno soy la reina de las escusas, pero, eso no quita que me sienta culpable se lo que se siente leer un fanfic, y que nuca leamos el fin, yo no me olvido,,, solo como les comento soy la reina del drama,,,, y bueno no son escusas es la verdad,,,, mi lap hace rato no funciona,,, y bueno al parecer ya es un caso perdido y mi computadora de escritorio,,, bueno yo tengo mala suerte,,, y todos los teclados que e tenido los desbarato una o de otra manera aun no entiendo por que,,, y bueno tengo mucho tiempo sin teclado escribo en la tablet, y es lo mas horroroso que se puedan imaginar aparte de incomodo,,, y ufff con los horrores espero que este capitulo allá salido razonable,,, ,, y si acabare Esta historia,,,, lo prometo,,


	4. cimientos

Al terminar la noche estaba seguro de 5 cosas:

De que Ana...

aun es soltera, ( lo mas importante)

Aun se esta laborando un nombre.

tiene un jodido novio, 3 años de relación y el imbécil lento como tortuga (gracias a dios).

necesita un buen polvo ( yo me ofrezco)

y es mi misma Ana solo sin mi en su vida, y todo lo que trajo con migo, como los niños...

Dios santo los extraño tanto, llamándome papi, Ted, mi niño grande, siempre queriendo jugar con su viejo, extraño llegar a casa y preguntarle como estuvo su día, y descubrir un mundo atreves de el, y mi pequeña princesa, extraño oír sus te amo papi, ver mi mirada reflejada en la de ella, y oír sus demandas, como que le tocara sus canciones infantiles, para que ella las cantara, y como no hacerlo si mi princesa me tenia girando alrededor de su meñique, desde el momento en que nació,

Los volveré a tener, volverán a nacer y estarán con migo, con su madre, comenzando de nuevo,

Al menos mi relación con, Ana estaba' germinando, estos días e estado en contacto, con ella, por lo de los escritores, que le canalice a su editorial, llamadas telefónicas, adoro escuchar su voz, pero no podían faltar los correos, dios me' encanta aunque mayormente hablamos sobre trabajo, también, hemos creado lazos,

De: Christian Grey

Para: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: mañana

Señoría Steele, me pregunto, si mañana esta ocupada, o tiene algún plan, me gustaría invitarla a navegar, si no lo ha hecho será una actividad que sin duda disfrutara mucho, por favor no decline mi invitación, y sí lo hace quiero una buena justificación, no te vas a a arrepentí Anastasia lo prometo.

Christian Grey

Gerente general, Grey Enterprises Holding Inc.

,,,,,

Espero su respuesta por más de 3 horas, cociendo a mi mujer se encontraba creando una justificación aceptable, pero recibí su correo.

De: Anastasia Steele

Para: Christian Grey

Estimado señor Grey, no se me ocurre, ninguna, escusa para no aceptar su invitación, estoy encantada de acompañarlo, por otra parte amo navegar tome un curso hace algunos años,

Anastasia Steele

Coordinadora editorial, AIPS

'Joder con Ana, me da la 'escusa perfecta para prescindir de Mac, estaremos solos en alta mar por par de Horas como me controlare, joder, después de mi ataque de ansiedad le pase, la hora a la que iba a pasar con ella,

Taylor me miro raro todo el transcurso hasta el departamento de Ana, cuando ella subió, me olvide del hombre por completo. Realmente la señorita Steele si amaba navegar, comento que lo hacia con su amigo, José Rodríguez, y como no si el hombre ya estaba amasando una fortuna, desde antes de salir de a universidad, por que tenia mucho talento, Rodríguez no siempre me cayo bien, pero después de saber que aceptaba lo mío con Ana, le abrí la puerta de la amistad, y estos, últimos años, a sido un tío para mis niños, me alegra saber que aunque en esta realidad aleatoria no estoy en la vida de Ana, al menos se que el si y en la misma situación, pasamos al almorzar en ese restaurante que me recomendó Eliot cerca' de la' costa, seguimos platicando trivialidades, como cuando empezó a navegar, al parecer enseguida, de que su amigo comprara el jate, ya había a salido a altamar con el, y con el imbécil del novio, su mejor amiga, el señor Rodríguez o su padre Ray, , en fin si navegaba no cabe dudas.

Después subimos a mi jate, ella, mostro mucho asombro e interés y sonreiría todo el tiempo, comenzamos a dirigirnos a altamar,

\- ¿Ana le mencionaste a tu novio que venias?- pregunte totalmente interesado,

Ella me miro, a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos azules,

Suspiro - no, no le dije, ayer le estuve marcando para comentarle, pero no tuve suerte, y hoy tenia que asistir a una convención.

Como que no se ha comunicado con el hijo puta, mierda

-¿están enojados?

-no para nada, solo que así es con el, es algo despistado- ella comenzó a reír como tonta -segura mente tiene el celular apagado y no se da cuenta,

-y el no te llama a ti- creo que ese Gory tiene retraso

-si de hecho ayer antes de recibir tu invitación había estado hablando con el- sonrió como colegiala, a veces me habla, como 20 veces al día, y otras veces no me habla, - frunció el ceño pensativa -dios soy exagerada hace poco mas de una semana que se fue,- suspiro fuertemente - lo extraño mucho

Y esas 3 palabras, se metieron en mi pecho y me sacaron el corazón…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hola,soy yo selene. Solo quería agradecer, a ti que te tomaste el tiempo de leer,pido una disculpa por las faltas que se me escaparon.. y por tardar tanto en actualizar… gracias a los que dejan reviws … significa mucho.. no se cuando vuelva a actualizar,,, pero lo Hare no desesperen.. y se que este capitulo fue muy corto… pero intenare actualiza pronto…...


	5. Prespectiva

Y la tarde transcurrió muy rápido, hablamos y hablamos y hablamos, José Rodríguez quedo en el olvido, ahorra soy yo su mejor amigo, alguien mas esta frustrado, y comenzó a llamarme Chris, que le sucede, soy Christian, Chris es mas para tu amigo de juegos, definitivamente ella pinto su raya con migo, así que soy su amigo, bueno pero por algo se empieza, la deje en su casa, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, regrese a mi casa, y se sentía tan sola tan vacía.

Revise mi celular, tenia llamadas perdidas, de Elliot, Ross, mis padres, y Elena, no se por qué seguía teniendo una relación con ella, querrá que la valla a visitar al asilo de domes, conteste por mensajes a todos a excepción de Elena, mis padres y Elliot preguntaban si me encontraba bien, y bueno después de cómo me vieron ese día, no los culpó, pero espero que ya estén más tranquilos, Ross solo quería consultar algunas cosas con migo, le dije que confiaba en ella, necesitaba pensar, estar solo, los últimos días había estado visitando a el doctor Flyn, consultas diarias como al principio, el no cree que este loco mas bien, piensa que mi subconsciente me mostro lo que quería y yo lo creí real, eso es una mierda, pero puede ser una teoría lógica,

Estaba a punto de ir a mi cama a dormir cuando sentí un zumbido en mi celular, sonreí tan amplio al ver el destinatario en la pantalla

-anastasia- conteste

-Chris- y ahí estaba el jodido apodo, -¿qué haces mañana?- pregunto así sin mas

Mañana es domingo, y no tenía pensado nada más que molestar a anastasia todo el día, pero no iba contestar eso –la verdad es que nada-

-tengo entradas para Coldplay, Kete me las regalo, ella iba a asistir pero tuvo que salir de emergencia a hacer una entrevista a un político en _**Washington**_ D. C y me las obsequio, que dices-

Sonreí, un concierto no nos iba dar la tranquilidad y el espacio que necesito, nuca había asistido a un concierto, que no fuera una orquesta, o un recital en el teatro, y bueno coldplay no me desagrada, - estaría encantado de acompañarte – y estoy encantado de que soy tu primera opción.

Fui a mi primer concierto, hice cosas que nunca había hecho, cante algunas canciones, y lo pase con Ana, creí que era imposible estar más enamorada de ella, pero al parecer me equivoque, no me sentía menos triste o deprimido, pero estar con ella, es muy gratificante,

El lunes no la vi, la invite a desayunar, me dio las gracias, pero comento que estaba a tope en el trabajo, así que no la vi, el martes, intente de nuevo , le envié correos, mensajes, la llame al móvil y no respondió le llame a la oficina, y su asistente, comento que no había asistido al trabajo que tenía un resfriado, uff me estire de el cabello frustrado, no la iba a molestar , algo debía andar mal, y quería darle su espacio, el miércoles volví a instar, y después de unos minutos de suplica ella acepto.

Cuando la vi estuve seguro que algo le pasaba, pero no quería incomodarla en ese momento, comenzamos a platicar, ella no estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre, yo casi acaba con mi plato y la vi jugando con un esparrago pensativa, y me dio en mi punto, una de las cosas que más me molesta es que se juegue con la comida.

-Anastasia- le llame, ella levanto su mirada y me dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla de decirle que todo estaría bien. -¿Qué sucede?- musite

Ella bajo la mirada, mi cabeza comenzó a maquilar ideas -¿tienes problemas con tu novio?- pregunte esperanzado.

-no- musito

-Ana mírame- , tome su rostro en mis manos –dime que pasa, puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amigo, estoy para ti-

Ella suspiro y vi sus ojos cristalizarse – tengo mi periodo- dijo

Me esperaba todo menos eso, no sabia que decir, que tenia que ver eso con su estado –¿eso no es bueno?-

Negó con la cabeza – George y yo estamos buscando tener un bebe, hace 4meses dejamos los anticonceptivos, mi ginecóloga dijo que todo estaba bien que podía concebir cuando quisiera, y bueno había tenido mis periodos regulares siempre los meses pasado, pero este tenía una semana de retraso, no me quise hacer la prueba, hasta que fueran por lo menos 2 semanas, y que George estuviera aquí, - su voz se corto – pero tuve mi periodo ayer, no estoy embarazada- dos lagrimas resbalaron tímidamente – George no está aquí, y Kete está en _**Washington**_ D. C, me siento tan sola- me pare rápidamente y la tome entre mis brazos, y ella correspondió de igual, forma, comenzó a llorar ,yo solo podía tranquilizarla y susúrrale que todo estaba bien cuando vi que comenzábamos a llamar la atención en el restaurante, nos sentamos,

Escuchara decir eso rompió mi corazón, y casi me alegre de que no estuviera en cinta, claro que me sentí culpable enseguida,

-te puedo conseguir una cita con la mejor ginecóloga de seattle- le dije pero cada palabra dicha me rompía.

Ella negó- no eso está bien, la mía es muy buena, creo que mi cuerpo no quiere cooperar – sonrió tímidamente

-¿George quiere ser padre?- pegunte

Ana asintió,- si no lo conoces pero el es así de entorno tan familiar tan calido, mi sobrina Ava lo adora, no me presiona para que quede embarazada pero se que es algo que el quiere- jjodido George

-¿Cómo lo consiste?- si la pregunta que lleva tiempo asiéndome

-en el instituto, - sonrió- el iba 2 años por delante de mi-

-y fue amor a primera vista, están juntos desde entonces – sugerí curioso, porque nuca me había contado sobre eso antes

-de mi parte si, el es muy guapo, y llamo mi atención no era un atlético ni nada estábamos juntos en club de lectura, se podría decir, que el fue el que me inicio en los libros que me encantan , el era tan atento – yo seguía sorprendió ante su relato pensé que yo había sido su primer amor, - cariñoso, y me enamore, así como te enamoras del amigo de tu hermano, tu maestro, ¿ no sé si me entiendes?- yo asentí – y me lance sin red y caí, me rompió el corazón, dijo que era muy linda chica, pero que no sentía lo mismo, y después el entro a la universidad y no volví a saber nada de el,-

-pues que imbécil,- susurre

-lo se , lo volví a ver cuando entro a trabajar a sip, fue el remplazo de mi primer jefe, _**Jack Hyde**_ \- dios ese hombre

-que paso con _**Jack Hyde**_-

-al parecer una de sus asistentes lo denuncio por acoso, y ahorra está en prisión, me sorprendió mucho se veía muy amable, bueno pero caras vemos, y ahí fue donde volví a ver George, y fue mi jefe por un par de semanas, otra vacante de editor se desocupo, y el me recomendó, y comenzamos a salir, mucho, y nos enamoramos-

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 tranquilízate Christian, di algo amable – que linda historia-

Sonrió – si lo se- suspiro- espero que tengamos un final feliz- bajo la mirada

-y George ya fue con el médico- sugerí

-no, dice que quiere esperar por lo menos un par de años y si no pasa nada ira, está muy confiado en sus chicos- se sonrojo

George es un imbécil. Porque no se queda en new york, levanten la mano todos los que quieran, que se quede hay-

Después de que Ana se abriera con migo y platicáramos regresamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos un poco tarde ya que la plática se alargo un poco, no me podía sacar de la cabeza a George y Ana como una feliz familia,

La semana transcurrió nos vimos un par de veces más, para almorzar, el viernes la invite a escala, jugamos villar, bailamos en el salón, toque piano para ella, me comento que su imbécil novio regresaba la semana que venía, solo podía pensar en la cuenta regresiva, 5-4-3-2.-1 use la artillería, charile tango cenamos en _**Portland**_ pero seguía siendo Chris.

Hola regrese, ya en su recta final, bueno tal vez no pero seguro seguro es que ya actualizare másrapido, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo,, asi que pronto lo tendrán más bien muy pronto,, agracias por leer y espero que le haya gustado.

Me encanta leer sus teorías, chicas,,, que le sucede a christhian…..


	6. Inesperado

El jueves llegaba, así que el miércoles monopolice totalmente a Ana, estuvimos prácticamente todo el día, juntos, estaba tan contenta de que vería a su imbécil particular a el día siguiente, si no fuera porque la amaba le hubiera dado con la silla , estaba hasta la madre de George, que alguien la calle, ya había planeado mi jueves:

Muy temprano al gimnasio con Claude,

Trabajo trabajo y trabajo

, Tendría un almuerzo de negocios,

Trabajo trabajo,

Una sección con Flyn,

Y para terminar la noche tomaría unos trago con mi hermano, esperaba que eso, me detuviera de buscar a Ana, y cometer homicidio, solo de pensar que hacía semanas que no se veían, y que iba a pasar a su regreso, hacia que mis tripas, se revolvieran,

Así que el viernes amanecí con una pequeña resaca, pero me encanta la relación que desarrolle con Elliot, no cree que estoy loco, dijo que lo que le dije lo puso a pensar, y que de repente se sintió solo, pero que aun no había tenido el sentimiento que le explique por nadie.-

Comencé la mañana trabajando resistí las ganas de comunicarme con Anastasia, no quería decirle nada hiriente, así que la evite. Viernes por la tarde y ya regresaba a mi hogar solo, tan triste y deprimente, ni siquiera estaba la señora jones, que hiciera ruido, Taylor no es precisamente hablado, así que me di un baño y comencé a tocar notas en el piano,

-señor Grey- escuche a Taylor en el umbral

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte sin mirarlo.

-la señorita Steele está subiendo, por el ascensor- y mi día gris se ilumino, y luego corrí a recibirla, me tense enseguida supuse que había llevado a el imbécil para presentármelo, comencé a pensar 50 formas distintas para hacerle sentir dolor, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y solo estaba ella, con sus vaqueros azules, sus converses grises, y una blusa gris, con letras rosas, su cabello estaba suelto, se veía tan joven, le sonreí, ella no me devolvió la sonrisa, camino directo a mi mini bar, que de mini no tenía nada

-ofréceme algo, fuerte, tequila, bur bon, vodka, whisky – ordeno

-no- conteste

Ella se me quedo mirando con odio, pero sabía que ese odio no iba dirigido a mí

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte curioso se veía tan adorable enojada.

-que los hombres son imbéciles, George , mi jefe, tu, todos- grito exasperada

Me convenció le serví 2 dedos de whisky, sin dudarlo, le dio un trago,

-canútame que paso, que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión-comente tranquilamente

-el viaje a new york- musito – se supone que iría yo, escuche una conversación entre George y el jefe, a que no sabes, los organizadores esperaban verme allá, ya sabes conocen mi trabajo pero el jefe, considero que enviar a un hombre era mejor opción y envió a George, no debo decir esto, pero soy mejor que el por qué lo mandaron, a el, lo amor y quiero lo mejor para el pero odio que aun estando en siglo XXI existan personas tan machistas, George sabía que era mejor opción que yo fuera, pero no lo discutió con el, por eso estoy enojada se su pone que en una relación defiendes a tu pareja y reconoces su trabajo- dios mío es lo que estaba esperando escuchar pela entre ellos 2 hay una luz en el camino.

Me acerque a Anastasia podía respirar su aliento de lo cerca que estaba, vi directo a sus hermosos ojos azules , tomo el vaso y termino su bebida y me miro por unos 3 segundos, y me beso, no fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, fue un beso con furia con enojo con mucha pasión, le devolví el beso de la misma manera la tome de la nuca para impedirle que se alejara de mi rostro, ella enrollo sus piernas en mis caderas, mi cuerpo se tenso, mi miembro agonizaba de dolor, después de que estas últimas semanas solo hubiera sido atendido por mi mano, veía su oportunidad, me impulse para dar fricción y ella gimió,

-anastasia- me despegue unos centímetros de sus labios, pero ella me empujo de regreso – cállate y sigue lo que hacías- joder con Ana, camine con ella hasta mi habitación, seguía besándola, mis manos desperradas recorrían su cuerpo, su mirada se había vuelto obscura por el deseo, como pude me deshice de mis zapatos y los suyos, le quite la camisa, su sostén no tenía nada fuera de lo común pero como me calentaba, saque uno de sus senos y comencé a atenderlo, me lo lleve a la boca, y ella gimió de nuevo, quite a sus sostén del camino y luego los trabaje los 2 con mis manos con mi boca, ella llego a su climax, estaba tan excitada y yo no podía creer que estuviera pasando , baje sus pantalones, mis dedos tocaron sus muslo, acercándose más a la zona que tanto ansiaba, me deshice de su ropa interior, y abrí sus piernas , por el amor de dios me moría por enterrar mi cabeza, pero no quería seguir agonizando debía estar dentro de ella, quite la ropa que aún conservaba, tome mi posición entre sus piernas,

-espera- dijo antes de que me introducirá – ponte algo- demando

Busque en mi mesita de noche y saque una hilera de condones uno no me bastaría, me puse uno enseguida y entre lentamente dentro de ella – joder- susurre

2 polvos más tarde 4 orgasmos de su parte, me encontraba enterrado dentro de ella, sonriendo como un estúpido,

-dios mío que hice- la escuche sollozar, me Salí de ella tratando de asimilar sus palabras, recogió su ropa, y se metió al baño, espero haber escuchado mal, porque los, Christian mas por favor, mas fuerte, me confundían, ella lo disfruto tanto como yo, y no lo hicimos solo una vez joder, no puede decir que se arrepiente, me quite el condón, le hice un nudo y lo tire en la cama, en la montaña de sabanas negras,

-Ana – grite a la puerta

Ella salió rápidamente, me puse solo mis pantalones sin interiores, y Salí tras ella,

Ana- le grite tratando de llamar su atención

-lo siento Christian fue un error George no se lo merece - sollozo y camino al elevador

-Ana por favor debemos hablar –

– Hablamos mañana- y se fue de mi casa dejándome solo pero con una pisca de esperanza. Camine a la cocina y me serví una bebida tratando de asimilar lo que paso, sonreí, no me lo esperaba, espero haber sido lo suficiente mente bueno para que viniera por mas- camine de regreso a mi habitación, vi el lio de sabanas, y casi, bailo la cancioncita de" los hicimos" de dora la exploradora, busque mi pijama y me di un baño estaba a punto de acomodar las sabanas cuando lo vi- el condón que deseche a las carreras, vi un gotas de producto de Christian, y deduje que no había hecho un buen nudo hasta que lo tome de esa parte y vi que goteaba de la punta, en ningún momento sentí que se rompiera ese quiere decir que … ya estaba roto - y toda mi alegría de hace un momento se desvaneció sentí pánico- quería contarle a Ana, pero no quería preocuparla, y si….

A pesar de mi preocupación nocturna, dormí como un bebé y justo en eso soñé, con un bebe, de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo. A pesar de que yo quería a mis niños de regreso sabía que así no era manera de tenerlos de vuelta, pero sería muy mala suerte que ocurriera después de una sola noche con Ana, así que lo eché a el saco, roto, era de esperase que el sábado Ana me ignorase por completo, llamadas correos, y no podía molestar en su oficina ya que era sábado, solo podía ir a molestarla en su casa, pero no haría eso y enconarme con George, así que el sábado volví a pedir la compañía de Elliot esta vez en mi casa,

Propuso jugar x box, pero bueno yo quería jugar algo donde tuviera alguna oportunidad de jugar, con Ted en casa jugaba mucho con la consola, y podía ganarle, era un niño de 6 años, pero Elliot es más difícil, años de práctica supongo, así que sugerí jugar billar, el me miro con resignación, escogió su taco, serví whisky para los dos.

-¿Qué paso?- directo a la yugular como siempre

-es Ana-

-¿le dijiste algo? La asustaste, sabes que yo te apoyo, que yo no no te creo, pero eres mi hermano y sé que no estás loco, a la mejor tanta abstinencia te desquicio y imaginas cosas, pero eso no explica como conoces tantos datos, así que te doy el privilegio de la duda, pero porque soy tu hermano y te quiero, ella no siente igual que yo, la asustaste- me miro preocupado

-me acosté con ella- solté

Elliot levanto un puño de victoria, se acerco a mi me abrazo y me dio unas palmadas, pude jurar que vi lagrimas en sus ojos –ya era jodida hora- me felicito

-Elliot, no porque allá sido discreto significa que fuera virgen, pero ese no es el punto, si no como se dieron las cosas- admití

-fue un mal polvo- sugirió burlón

-¡Elliot! – grite exasperado – fue un excelente polvo para tu información, pero después de que terminamos la segunda ronda salió corriendo-

-si Christian no todos somos románticos, y nos gustan los mimos ni las platicas después,- trato de justificar, aunque enseguida asimilo todo.- dios mío ella tiene novio, estas jodido hermano, cómo pudiste- se lamento

\- ella comenzó esta aquí en casa siendo miserable, cuando ella llego todo hermosa y enojada, con el con todos los hombres según ella, le serví un trago, y me beso, trate de detenerme pero ella me lo impidió, y después paso, dijo que hablaríamos hoy pero me a ignorado, no quiero perder lo que había conseguido-

Elliot me palmeo el hombro –tranquilo hombrecito, fueron 2 polvos, si hubiera sido por impulsividad no hubiera siquiera terminado el primero, y si no se deja encontrar la buscas el lunes en el trabajo Y te haces pasar por inocente,

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que lo disfruten….


	7. Desconcertante

-si inocente-murmuro, por que se, que lo que le hice, no era para nada inocente

-zummmm, zummm, zumm- escucho mi celular vibrando, me emociono al pensar que es Ana,

Elliot lo toma del borde de la mesa, hace cara de desagrado,- la bruja Lincoln – me lo pasa

Dios mío ahorra que quiere Elena, tomo el celular y lo apago, espero por el santo amor dios, que no pase a buscarme que se cree, por que me busca, no quiero saber nada de ella, fue mi amiga hace mucho ahorra ya no, dios.

-huy hermanito que grosero, a lo mejor tiene algo importante que decirte- comenta Elliot

Y después mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, ¿Elliot sabe?- no se para que pueda estar buscándome- comento

-¿no tienen negocios juntos?- pregunta, yo me relajo

-si , pero es sábado, cualquier cosa que necesite puede esperar-

-dios porque tienes negocios siquiera, con ella, es de esas compañías entre más lejos mejor, no entiendo como es amiga de mi madre- y de repente lo veo en sus ojos una repulsión enorme hacia la mujer,

-Elliot- hablo calmadamente –¿ te hizo algo?-

El niega con la cabeza –no ,nada , pero sí hizo algo nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, - me mira – cuando tenía 13, estaba pasando el rato con mis amigos de la escuela, en el club, traía mi traje de baño, iba a el vestidor papá iba a pasar por mí, y me la encontró en el pasillo, me comenzó a hacer una plática común sobre mamá, sobre, la escuela, mis amigos, de pronto sentí su mano apretando fuertemente mi ropa húmeda en mis cositas de niño de 13, ella sonrió, yo estaba asustado, nunca nadie me había tocada , sabía que estaba mal, me aleje y le dije que le diría a mi papá, ella dijo que le diría a mi mamá que yo la espiaba, la perra sabia que habían hablado a mi mamá de la escuela, porque me encontraron espiando a las porristas así que le cerraría, ya sabes cómo soy, así que me sentí acorralado, camine directo a el cambiador, y Salí lo más rápido de ahí, la señora no volví a intentar nada, nuca mas y yo no dije nada -

No puede ser Ana tenia razón Elena es una pederasta, creía que yo había sido su excepción pero se le había insinuado a Elliot, cuando era un niño de 13, el siempre había sido un niño promiscuo pero esto era demasiado, fue mi amiga por años, la única con quien contaba , quien me aconsejaba, ahorra me avergüenzo de mi por ser tan débil, por haber caído en sus redes por no saber decirle que no, un montón de imágenes de ella golpeándome pasan por mi cabeza, de ella tocándome, de mi añorándola, como un estúpido enamorado, corro rápido al baño más cercano y vomito, vomito, y vomito , Elliot es muy fuerte supo decir que no, su subconsciente la rechazo por el peligro, el mío estaba desactivado, yo era débil emocionalmente, ella lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, mi madre es su amiga, y se lo cuentan todo, ella se aprovecho – sigo vomitando

-dios Christian que sensible, a mi también me da asco pero no es para tanto- habla mi hermano tras la puerta

Termino de vomitar bajo la cadena, me lavo la cara, los dientes y estoy listo para enfrentarlo de nuevo – lo siento algo no me callo bien, y tu historia fue repulsiva – miento por que la repulsiva fue mi historia

-quieres salir a cenar- propone

-ok –

…..

¿Qué día viene después de domingo? Lunes, ¿Cuál día de la semana empieza con L? lunes ¿Cuál es el primer día de la semana laboral? Lunes, ¿hasta cuándo puedo soportar la indiferencia de Ana? Lunes, lunes L-U-N-E-S-

Bueno no quería presionarla tan temprano, así que hice una cita ficticia en mi cabeza a las 11, y hay me tienes en recepción, igual de elegante que siempre impactando a la joven que me atiende, creo que puede decir que si a todo lo que le diga

-soy su amigo, quiero subir para comentarle algo rápido – seguía insistiendo

-no tiene una cita señor Grey –

-te prometo que seré rápido, y que la señorita Steele, no se enojara- sonreí

-está bien permítale avisarle a Hana su asistente- cometo y me tense, no no eso no me ayuda

-no es necesario no se moleste, - traste de convencerla otra vez con mi sonrisa de marca registrada, y bingo …

….

-Adelante – hablo el amor de mi vida tras la puerta

Ella esta agachado viendo unos documentos y comprobando con el monitor, con sus antejos, parece unas bibliotecaria sexy – Anastasia-

Ella levanta su vista de golpe- Christian- susurra – yo..yo-

-no quieras dejarme así el viernes- viene a mi ese condón roto y me tenso, no es momento para dramas mayores

-no podemos seguir viéndonos- dice al fin, quiero llorar, por que,

-Ana yo – susurro

-amo a mi ni novio, no voy a arruinar mas nuestra relación, - camina hacia mi parece que se dirige a abrirme la puerta para que salga, porque es tan perra tan fría, con migo, -

-anastasia, yo te ofrecí mi amistad – tomare el consejo de Elliot, la miro a los ojos – yo solo te ofrecí mi amistad, tú fuiste quien , quien, me orillaste a corresponderte , estaba excelente con lo que teníamos- hace la voz- y no vas a venir a cambiar prospectivas, y decidir al siguiente día que es un error, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, deberías considerar al menos lo que yo siento- grito

-Christian nos acostamos – susurra- tengo novio no lo dejare-

-mierda Ana me usaste- buffo contrariado - no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con migo maldita sea, no te importa lo que sienta yo-

-por eso, porque te use, deberías alejarte de mi , quien le hace eso a un hombre, -

-a lo mejor yo también te use- mierda aquí voy –

-que quieres decir- suena esperanzada

-quería probar para, decidirme para probar un punto- cállame cállame que estupideces digo– y tu te me pusiste en bandeja de plata-

-¿Christian tu…?-

-si anastasia, soy gay- y el premio a la mentira del siglo es para…

Ella suspira fuertemente – lo sabía lo sabia- murmura para si y me ofende

Me abraza - gracias por decírmelo, soy tu amiga y estoy para apoyarte den todo – mierda Anastasia, lo hicimos 2 veces, fui un jodido semental y me sales con esto, te estás mintiendo a ti misma cariño, pero soy lo suficientemente patético para hacer lo que quieras, simpre y me permitas estar cerca de ti, le correspondo el abrazo y le beso en su cabeza

-cielo pasa algo escuche ruido- se abre la puerta, y un bonito rubio se asoma, mierda tenía la esperanza de que Gregory fuera feo, pero no, se parece a jodido chriss Evans, jodido capitán América, un poco mas rubio, sus ojos azules y un poco menos de masa muscular, mierda es guapo, Y mira confundido mis brazos alrededor de anastasia, ella me suelta- y me quejo por dentro pero por fuera sonrió amable,

Capitán América se acerca , está un poco molesto - ¿Quién es el?- pregunta

Anastasia se pone entre los dos y sonríe, y la adoro- Georg el es Christian Grey, mi nuevo mejor amigo – viste Rodríguez te fuiste a la … pobre chico pero ahorra casi puedo comprenderte- Christian, el es George Bridge el novio del que tanto te hable - le sonríe como estúpida

Gorgy asimila la situación y encaja piezas, y sonríe muy amable, joder debería estar enojado, un magnate y guapo hombre convive con su mujer, debe sentirse amenazado, y ahorra encajo piezas,

Ella le dijo que era gay, joder Ana, que mentirosa saliste, lo saludo amablemente, el lo hace igual, veo a Ana besarle mucho, el es un tipo cariñoso, todo flores y corazones, lo que ella se merece, parece un buen tipo, aunque parece del tipo que pegaría un papel gigante en sus espalda soy un imbécil, y no se daría cuenta, inclusive si lo ve, nuca pensaría que alguien más lo pego, y me sonrió Ana es más fuerte que él, ella será feliz por ahorra pero necesita un hombre como yo en su vida, la peor lucha es la que no se hace, ella no es indiferente hacia mi persona, lo descubrir, el viernes pasado, así que seguiré convenciéndola de que soy gay, y después atacare con todo, que tengo que perder, conversamos un poco, me despido y planeo mis próximos movimientos, disfrútalo mientras puedas George, … ni tu identidad de capitán América, podrán con un hombre profundamente enamorado.

Hola chicas gracias por pasar a leer,, muaksssss


	8. Gris

Ahora soy Christian su amigo gay, lo bueno que Ana es comprensiva y me guarda el "secreto", si señorita Steele que bien lo guardo, que su novio lo sabía antes de que lo "confesara" , bueno eso no me consta pero me trato muy amable, y eso que ultraje el cuerpo de su novia, dios mío no puedo creer que ya esté empezando a adaptarme a este mundo alternativo de mierda, es mi mujer, por el amor de dios, debe amarme a mi, se que le gusto, pero no me ama, como le hago ver que si me ama, que George es la mínima parte de lo que puedo ser yo,…

Tener la mente ocupada ha sido mi tabla de salvación, mi oasis en el desierto, y bueno también la reparación , reconstrucción de mi casa, Elliot hace un buen trabajo , le dije que dejara sus otros proyectos, le pedí que la tuviera lista lo más pronto que pudiera, tal y como era mi casa, así no sentiré que estoy tan lejos de mi vida, que no fue una mentira, que yo viví, estoy entre preparar las habitaciones de los niños o no, eso sería doloroso, verlas y no ver a mis niños ahí, cuando les doy su beso de las buenas noches,

No sé si mi vida se complica, mas con Ana, no se si preferiría no verla jamás, o verla con alguien más, , que mierdas se me ocurren, que sentimental, parezco una chica, Yo voy por todo, _entonces porque lo retrasas cobarde, ve y dile que le mentiste, que no eres gay, que disfrutaste mucho hacerle el amor, que la amas,, te reto –_

Voy hacia mi mini bar y me sirvo un whisky, y le doy un sorbo – no soy un cobarde solo espero el momento indicado- termino mi whisky y regreso a mi estudio, como dije el trabajo es mi tabla de salvación.

El miércoles, desayune con ellos, Gregory es un buen tipo, algo soso soñador, obviamente la ama, la mira de una manera con tanta ternura, con carita de un dulce niño, que no hace travesuras, y es divertido, no le gusta el beisbol, no le gusta la pesca, su deporte favorito, no tiene, es un friki completo, lee comics, juega videojuegos, es muy fan de Harry potter ,

-me confunden con Chris Evans- mierda el lo sabe no alucinaba – así que cada halloween desde 2011 me visto de capitán América- comenta divertido, mientras come una patata de su plato, si, si lo se, que hago en un lugar así, Gorge quería para el almuerzo una hamburguesa, Ana ni siquiera me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo, su correo fue más bien así:

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Para**: Christian Grey

Chris , George te quiere conocer, el es muy cercano a mí, a mis amigos es muy sobre protector, y quiere conocer a mi nuevo mejor amigo, ¿qué te parece almorzar con nosotros, como a las 2:00 p.m. hoy?

Anastasia Steele

Coordinadora editorial, AIPS

Y si me ofrecí a invitarlos pero Gregory es todo un caballero, y bueno ni siquiera se dejaron persuadir de ir a otro lugar, y aquí estamos en "stukens" , tiene muy buena comida me permito decir, es comida basura pero de muy buen gusto, compartimos e-mails, y bueno es como un niño grande este tipo, después de llegar a mi trabajo revise mis correos, y veo un de Georg Bridge , una invitación a una fiesta con temática de Harry potter, no tengo nada en contra , pero soy un adulto, soy multimillonario, no voy a fiestas donde no sirvan bebidas en copas de vidrio, y la gente valla vestida de etiqueta a menos que sea una fiesta infantil, pero solo asisto a fiestas infantiles de 3 personas.

No sé a dónde quiero llegar tratando a capitán América, pero todo se vuelve más tedioso,

Un par de semanas después los he visto pocas veces, Ana solo me envia un par de correos, ya no es nada igual como antes de que nos acostáramos, siento cierta tensión, si, esta la mentira que le dije, pero bueno y si me la robo, no tendrá más remedio que acostumbrase cuando nos vallamos al fin del mundo, pero huir no soluciona nada, llego a mi casa, solo silencioso, odio las mascotas pero creo que me comprare un perro, si uno grande un labrador, descarto la idea no me gusta el desorden, me pongo cómodo, me dirigió al piano para desconectarme totalmente del mundo y de mi patética vida.

-señor grey- escucho a Taylor y sonrió la última vez que estuve en este lugar , el me interrumpió para avisarme que Ana venia en camino, me emociono de inmediato y le sonrió a el hombre – la señora Lincoln está subiendo- responde, y me tenso, mierda ahorra que,

Me dirijo calmado hacia el salón, y espero a que llegue, el elevador se abre y ahí está, la misma mujer , me recuerda a la bruja que aparece en Snow White, con phebe termine de ver todas las películas que me salve de ver con Mia, y ahí está la bruja, vestida de negro, aparentando algunos cuarenta y tantos años rubia, es bastante hermosa, y me sonríe , dios que sonrisa tan tenebrosa hasta ahora me doy cuenta, camina hacia mí, sus tacones resuenan en el piso, me deposita 2 besos uno en cada mejilla y me tenso ante su toque, hace mucho no me sentía así, aceptaba cualquier toque ahorra vuelvo a sentir dolor-

-hola cariño me tienes muy abandonada- comenta y se sienta, me quedo parado como estatua, Ana me mataría si sabe que la vi,

-no te esperaba- comento y me siento no le ofreceré nada de beber, para que no se sienta bienvenida-

Ella hace un gesto contrariado ante mi falta de amabilidad – lo se Christian pero no has contestado mis correros, y nuca estas disponible en las llamadas - _bueno eso se debe a que desvié e tus llamadas y correos_

-lo sé, he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo lo siento supuse que no era importante cuando veía las llamadas perdidas- ella se sorprende_, si bruja no eres importante_

-pero no estás ocupado para comprar casa y remodelarlas- reprochó, pero lo ignoro – escuche también que terminaste tu contrato con Ana Brown- curiosea

Desvió mi mirada

-así es- _contesto, imposible como hace años podía platicar tan cómodo con esta mujer y ahora me siento incomodo,_

_-_quieres que te ayude a encontrar una nueva, Saúl me comento de una de sus ex, Paulina creo que se llama, creo que es a la medida para ti cariño, si quieres te paso sus datos, seguramente necesitas satisfacer tus necesidades, necesitas un respiro te vez muy tenso- evaluó

Asiento con la cabeza – no creo que sea necesario- comento

Elena se quedo plasmada ante mi comentario – Christian eres un dominante claro que lo necesitas –se mofa

-no te sientes vacía Elena, no te sientes estancada en tu vida, siempre la misma mierda, las emociones encasilladas, no bajan opero tampoco suben, - ella me mira confusa-yo no quiero esto para mi vida.

Ella se levanta - y que es lo que quieres una vida familiar, una esposita, hijos, haha – se burla - por eso te compraste una casa familiar, hazlo Christian te reto, pero te aburrirás esas cosas no son para personas como nosotros te doy un año, y regresaras te aburrías de ese estilo de vida- me mira desafiante, y el turno de reír es para mí_, si supieras_, me levanto yo para hacerle frente.

-es lo que quiero, quiero ser feliz, quiero que me amen mas allá de lo entendible, quiero que me digan papá, quiero ser totalmente abierto con mis padres y mis hermanos, quiero a mis hijos-

Elena se calma y asimila lo que le dije – Christian estoy aquí para ti cielo- toca mi rostro y me vuelvo a tensar -pero yo no quiero hijos- se justifica

_¡QUE!, que mierdas Elena, no hablaba de ti _– Elena yo, ya no quiero nada de ti- musito

Ella se me queda mirando horrorizada –claro que no, Christian tu ya tuviste tu tiempo con migo – se burla – estoy totalmente encantada con mi nuevo sumiso, empezando de nuevo , Theodore es muy vigoroso- dios ese nombre no – el mejor que e tenido- intenta herirme, pero estoy horrorizado.

Creo que me refleje en capitán América, yo si adoro Harry Potter, Uff recta final chicas, espero que no me odien en el capítulo siguiente


	9. Hopeless

  
-Donde, donde lo co …consiste – tartamudeo , ella me mira triunfante Ella piensa que su comentario me afecto que equivocada – es el nieto de Carla,- mierda no – mi nueva cocinera- , especifica, mis ojos se humedecen de temor, mi hijo no, - hace casi 2 meses que lo conozco,-  
-¿puedo conocerlo?- pregunto curioso, y su horrible sonrisa se ensancha mas  
-nuca habías sido tan curioso con uno de mis sumisos- me le quede viendo expectativo – ven vamos- , agarra su bolsa voy tras ella, decido manejar mi propio auto no soporto su presencia, manejo hasta su vieja casa, y los recuerdos de cuando era un adolescente vuelven a mí, la sigo por el umbral, comenzamos una plática casual, sobre el negocio, -ven el debe de estar haciendo su tarea- la siguió hasta el estudio, "tarea" me quedo plasmado, Abre la puerta, y veo un chico con la cabeza cabizbaja haciendo cálculos como loco, cabello cobrizo como el mío, al parecer Elena también tiene un tipo en cuanto a sus sumisos, se ve casi de la misma edad que yo tenía cuando comenzamos,  
-Theodore- lo llama

El niño levanta la mirada, sus ojos azules me miran confundidos mierda "teddy "- todo lo que veo en el es teddy, me quedo parado como estatua por segunda vez en el día, y quiero golpear fuertemente a la mujer, pero nada tiene que ver con el placer, si no enojo frustración, me acerco a paso apresurado hasta el, se levanta asustado

-ted- lo estrecho, el chico se tensa

-señor- intenta retirase

-ya no te hará más daño, lo prometo campeón – lo escondo tras de mi

-esto no se va a quedar así Elena, cómo pudiste, es casi un niño- le grito, estoy rabioso

Elena me mira confundida – de que hablas Christian, no estás en posición de ofenderte-

-te voy a denunciar por pederasta, revelare lo que me hiciste y lo que le haces a ted, esto no se va a quedar así, - acuso

-¿que pasa? – entra una tierna mujer, como de 50 años, a el estudio su cabello cabello aun es castaño, y ojos azules como los de ted

-nada Carla no te metas ve a hacer tus que áceres- ordena Elena

-escuche lo que dijo el señor – la mira hecha una furia –usted abusa de mi nieto- culpa

Elena quedo en shokk al ser acusada

-no – grito el chico tras de mí – ella no me a hecho nada – defiende a la señora, -

La señora vuelve su mirada hacia su nieto – eso que dijiste es verdad-

-no es verdad- contesto yo,- Elena me hizo lo mismo que le hace a él, hay que denunciarla,-

-no- me grita el niño enojado- tú no sabes nada deja de mentir – me acusa, y lo veo ted esta enamorado,

Elena me mira triunfante, la destruiré juro que la destruiré, -esto no se va a quedar así- amenazo y salgo de la casa,

Ted, suspiro, miro hacia el cielo, _porque eres tan cruel, si querías hacerme sufrir lo que sintió mi madre lo lograste, no puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado, mierda, mis ojos se humedecen y comienzo a llorar_ me subo a el auto, y me dirijo a escala, tengo que quitar las garras de esa bruja de ted, , llegando a escala busco a Welch , le pido que busque información sobre la nueva empleada de la señora Lincoln y sobre su nieto,

Un par de horas más tarde recibo la información, son de aquí mismo de Seattle al parecer do años atrás la señora quedo viuda, tuvo una hija que también murió hace 7 años, se quedo a cargo del hijo de ella, fue recomendada a Elena , por Mery Parker amiga de Elena, la señora Carla Smith trabajaba en el servicio de su casa, y próximamente se mudaría y por el aprecio que les tenia los ligo a Lincoln,, para que no quedara desempleada.

Ordeno a Taylor, que busque una buena oferta de trabajo y se la haga llegar sin que esté involucrado mi apellido,

El día mas contradictorio de mi vida, empezó soso y termino alterándome, solo quiero dormir y no despertar nunca, cuando concilio el sueño, sueño con mi bebe, jugando soccer, después el escenario oscurece y ya no esta teddy, , después lo escucho gritar "papá ayudadme" trato de encontrar una salida, de pronto veo una luz y la sigo, Elena tiene un bastón y golpea a mi hijo fuerte en la espalda, el cae de rodillas, tiene sus ojoso lloros, y yo quiero ir por él , el me llama, pero no me puedo mover, lloro yo también, me despierto de de golpe, y no quiero volver a dormir nuca…

Pasan algunos días, una cosa menos preocupante para tachar de mi lista, Carla Smith, ya no trabaja más con Elena, eso no me tranquiliza por que se, que aunque saque a ted de su techo la bruja lo seguirá buscando. Mi casa esta lista, igual como la recordaba, me mudo a mi nuevo hogar,

Intercambio mas mensajes con George que con Ana, eso me está molestando mucho, ya no puedo más, acepto su invitación de jugar zelda en su casa, (no tengo idea de habla) pero sé que cualquier oportunidad que tenga de ver a Ana es bienvenida, para mi sorpresa, me invito porque Ana había salido con kavanagh ,, viven en un bonito piso, amplio, acogedor, platicamos temas triviales, me explica cómo jugar, George no es completamente descargable, pero es imposible que me caiga bien, estamos jugando como por media hora,, escucho como abren la puerta, capitán América, se levanta con efecto resorte, y corre en busca de Ana, en la ama,

-George, cariño- lo besa rápidamente en los labios, yo observo todo desde la sala, ella está frente a la puerta y George en su cara

-te extrañe cariño- lo escucho decirle entre besos

-estoy embarazada- suelta sin más,_ lo sabía lo sabia_ – fui con Kate hoy al ginecólogo y me lo confirmo-

-embarazada.- dice George conmocionado, Ana asiente con los ojos cristalinos, - mierda Ana te amo tanto- suelta y la abrasa con tanta fuerza y un Flashback

Viene hacia mi

_Ana a estado muy rara desde que pase a recogerla hoy, inclusive ver a su padre no deposito esa sonrisa. La veo jugar con su comida —¡Maldita sea, Ana! ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? — la miro preocupado —. Por favor. Me está volviendo loco verte así._

_Veo como ella, tiembla y se prepara para decirme algo que se, cambiara mi vida. —Estoy embarazada. –_

_Me quedo petrificado en shok . — ¿Qué? —susurro _

_. —Estoy embarazada- repite _

_. —¿Cómo?- empiezo a balbucear estupideces —¿Y la inyección? — empiezo a cuestionar molesto. —¿Te has olvidado de ponerte la inyección?- refunfuño —¡Dios, Ana! — Golpeo fuerte la mesa, como pudo pasarme esto a mí, mierda que vamos a hacer —. Solo tenías que recordar una cosa, ¡una cosa! ¡Mierda! No me lo puedo creer, joder. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?- le grito muy molesto _

_. —Lo siento —mira hacia abajo_

Mierda que egoísta fui, esto que veo frente a mis ojos es un millón de meses mejor, no lo puedo soportar, es justo la reacción que Ana se merece la que no tuvo cuando me lo dijo a mí, no puedo soportarlo más.

Ellos se besan mucho, - dios Ana estoy tan feliz, un bebe, un bebe nuestro, te amor- escucho las palabras de George y me hierre

Ana me mira en shok cuando me acerco – lo siento jugaba con George no quiero ser inoportuno, felicidades, me volteo hacia George- hablamos luego, y me voy,

Conduzco por la ciudad tratando de olvidar mi recuerdo, y compararlo con lo que acabo de ver, justo lo que me faltaba que estuviera embarazada_, te quedaste sin tiempo es momento de hacerle frente, _

Regreso a el piso, toco el timbre, veo mis pies mientas espero, Ana abre la puerta y me ve confundida,

-chriss olvidaste algo- negué con la cabeza - pasa- me dice y la siguió

-¿y George? –pregunto

-fue a comprar algunas cosas vuelve enseguida-

-¿de cuanto estas?- pregunto solo para cerciorarme

-5 semanas- responde, y yo asiento, _lo sabía_

-Ana, no soy gay- suelto – y se que tú lo sabes-

Ella me mira temerosa, -Christian por favor-

-Ana te hice el amor hace 5 semanas, si fuera gay, no hubiéramos hecho nada, - intento explicar

-fue un error no debió pasar- agita la cabeza intentado que se haga realidad

-Ana si paso- intento de sonar calmado,- debió pasar, me acerco hacia ella y pongo mis manos en su vientre, - debió pasar- la miro a los ojos no necesita explicación

-no es tuyo nos cuidamos- se pone testaruda

-el condón estaba roto, lo sabia no te lo dije para no asustarte- le explico, lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus ojos

-no – me golpe en el pecho –no-

Le tomo de las muñecas y la acerco hacia mí, - te amo anastasia te amo-

-vete deja de hablar, quien te crees para venir a arruinar mi vida –

-anastasia tendremos 2 hijos, sernos felices, por favor, escúchame, me amaras, como a nadie en la tierra- hablaba desesperado

-si no sintieras nada por mí no te hubieres acostado con migo-

-¡que!- -mierda mas drama, porque no cerramos la puerta, - anastasia dime que lo que dice no es verdad- anastasia le rehúye la mirada, tira las bolsas que trae consigo, y me golpea en la cara, Y sale rápido de la casa

-eso es lo que querías, - grita Ana – arruinarme, lo lograste ahorra largo de aquí no te quiero ver en mi vida, y este bebe no es tuyo sácatelo de la cabeza, te odio maldito el momento en que apareciste en mi vida,-

-Ana- sollozo

Pero sé que ya no hay nada más que hacer, camino directo a mi casa, tomo mi peso en vodka, solo quiero olvidar,

Me despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la cortina esta corrida así que me es imposible saber si es de día o de noche, prendo la luz voy a mi buro para tomar mi reloj 2:00 pm dios nuca había dormido tanto es extremadamente tarde, _no bebí lo suficiente_ , me lamento, no me siento lo suficiente mente mal, voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua,

-¿señor grey quiere que le prepare el desayuno?- escucho la voz de la señora Jones – Taylor, o como se que sea ahorra su apellido,

La miro se ve muy contenta, estoy de mal humor – no- digo secamente, tomo mi botella de agua, y camino hasta el sofá más cercano

Como llegue hasta aquí, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, la perdí para siempre,

Escucho voces, - mierda vistas, no estoy de humor para nada

–Christian – la escucho a ella

Giro mi cabeza y la veo, que hace aquí, ¿se dio cuenta de lo que siente por mí?, ¿me cree?, estoy dispuesto a contarle todo lo que me paso, quizás eso la haga verme , al Christian que ama, y pueda creerme, me levanto tratando de medir su actitud – ella me mira curiosa,

-¿te vas a quedar hay parado?-

Ufffff no se si falta capítulos aun no lo decido,,, gracias por leer. Espero que no me odien en el siguiente capítulo….. Gracias por sus Reviews…. Los leo, me encanta saber que están en esto conmigo….


	10. Hope

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?- me mira divertida

No sé qué quiere que haga, que quiere que diga después de cómo se dieron las cosas ayer

-papi- una dulce voz me llama de repente todo se detiene, por primera vez en el día observo mi casa, ahí está todo, fotos de mi familia en la pared. Mi dulce bebe de 4 años me llama, no me muevo, Ana me mira confundida, mi bebe corre hacia mí, yo me inclino para recogerla,

-papá-, alzo la vista y hay esta él, teddy mi niño, le ofrezco mis brazos también, que bien se siente, regresar a casa, los beso mucho en sus mejillas, ellos no paran de hablar, no entiendo lo que dicen de su abuelita, y el mar, y la vecina de no sé qué varicela, - hablan y hablan y yo solo puedo abrazarlos y llenarme de esa energía, de ese soplo que me trajo de vuelta a la vida, los suelto por que alguien más necesita mi atención , camino hacia ella, por fin la abrazo

-¿que sucede mi amor?- cuestiona mi esposa

La beso en los labios, las palabras no me salen pero mis labios lo harán por mi…

"_listo hay lo tienen, se alargo más de lo que yo quería pero es que todo lo que paso tenía que pasar, no me iba a desviar, un año, casi un año queriendo terminar y no podía, ya me desquite, ahorra si, vamos a lo que me hizo hacer un tercer capítulo, después de que pensaba que esto no tenía sentido, espero no decepcionarlos había teorías muy buenas, una hasta me dio una idea, pero no esto era algo simple, bastante simple, "_

-nada los extrañe mucho - musito

-solo nos fuimos un día y medio, Christian,- y mi cabeza comienza a aclarase – claro nos hubieras extrañado menos si nos hubieras contestado el teléfono ayer- reprocho

_si ahorra lo recuerdo, Ana fue a Georgia a visitar a su madre, al parecer Bob, había salido del hospital, y Ana quería revisar a su madre, yo no la pude acompañar por que ayer tenia una reunión muy importante__, _Sawyer_, la acompaña. Ese sábado no pude comunicarme porque se alargo, demasiado la reunión y no tuve contacto con mi familia en todo el día y me sentí tan vacio_

-¿cómo esta Bob y tu madre?- le bese de nuevo

-Bien ya Bob tiene una nueva dieta, y mi mamá esta excelente, preocupada por la salud de su esposo, pero al pendiente.

-¿papá! ¡ted, me quito mi muñeca!- grito mi niña molesta, dios mío de vuelta a la realidad, vuelvo con ellos les pregunto de el viaje,

-estoy conviviendo con mi familia, de nuevo, pensé que eso no volvería a pasar, y aquí estoy y feliz.

Después de pasar un día ajetreado, con los niños, estoy ansioso por esperar mi noche, con mi mujer, estoy emocionado con anticipación, ella entra por la puerta, _que el show comience_.

Tengo miedo dormir, tengo miedo, que esto sea un sueño, o lo que es peor, regresar ahí, me la paso observando a mi mujer dormir, adoro verla dormir, la abraso para sentirla más cerca de mí, y el sueño me vence.

La vida es buena, la vida es muy buena, amanecer de nuevo abrazado con Ana, es una de las cosas que más extrañe, el desayuno por otra parte eso tal vez no, a quien engaño el desorden la comida regada y sus montones de demandas hacen que ir al trabajo impecable parezca imposible, pero nuca aburrido ni monótono, Taylor lleva a Ana a los niños a la escuela, y la lleva a ella a su trabajo, normalmente lo hago yo, pero Salí un poco antes de la casa por una reunión

_Que aprendí de esta aventura, aprendí que jodidamente tome el camino correcto, que no me arrepiento ningún segundo de haber cambiado mi vida, que las elecciones que hice fueron las mejores, tal vez mi historia no empezó del modo convencional, los primeros años de mi vida fueron horribles, después fui medianamente feliz con mis padres y hermanos, pero el recuerdo latente de mi infelicidad estaba ahí y me impedía seguir adelante, después encontré una manera de vivir, que me satisfacía, pero todo era tan gris, y estoy en esta parte donde no controlo nada todo es impredecible, pero soy feliz, el camino fue difícil pero aquí estoy._

_Casi 2 meses estuve en ese mundo alterno sin Ana, 2 meses, espera 2 meses un recuerdo viene a mi _

–_claro que no, Christian tu ya tuviste tu tiempo con migo – se burla – estoy totalmente encantada con mi nuevo sumiso, empezando de nuevo , __Theodore es muy vigoroso- dios ese nombre no – el mejor que e tenido- intenta herirme, pero estoy horrorizado.__-Donde, donde lo co …consiste – tartamudeo , ella me mira triunfante _ _Ella piensa que su comentario me afecto que equivocada – es el nieto de Carla,- mierda no – mi nueva cocinera- , especifica, mis ojos se humedecen de temor, mi hijo no, - hace casi 2 meses que lo conozco,- 2 meses , 2 meses justo el tiempo que dure en ese mundo, será verdad, existirá __Theodore_  
Llamo a Andrea le pido que posponga mis reuniones, adonde voy estoy ansioso desperrado preocupado, claro a la mansión Lincoln, conduzco me estaciono afuera, veo a una señora oprimiendo el timbre para ser atendida, es ella, es Carla Smith , me bajo de mi auto, si es ella, mismos ojos azules y cabello cobrizo  
-¿necesita algo? –pregunto amble, ella asiente  
-si buscaba a la señora Lincoln, para firmar un contrato, pero nadie abre la puerta, tal vez no haiga nadie en casa- explica  
–usted trabajara aquí- curioseo Ella asiente  
-soy Christian Grey- me presento, ella abre los ojos de par en par, obviamente a escuchado sobre mi  
-mucho gusto señor – extiende su mano -no podría localizar a la señora Lincoln, es que me hurgue comenzar el trabajo, a mi nieto y a mí nos echaran del departamento, y necesito mucho el trabajo- habla desperrada,

De repente todo cobra sentido, yo no fui a ese mundo alternativo a reconquistar a Anastasia, o ser infeliz, yo vine a salvar a el niño yo voy a salvarme a mí, cualquiera puede escoger el estilo de vida que se le pegue la gana, pero debes escogerlo tu, no algún adulto manipulador, yo le voy a dar esa oportunidad a ted,  
-¿cuántos años tiene su nieto?- interrogo  
-tiene 14, es difícil pero es un buen niño,-  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-David Theodore Watson – Ted , teddy  
Invito a la señora a tomar un café, le doy una muy buena oferta de trabajo, normalmente no meto cualquier persona a mi casa pero cualquiera que sea capaz de defender así a su nieto, debe ser una buena persona, me cuenta su historia, ella acepta agradecida, la llevo a su casa, le digo que empaque, que en cuanto llegue su nieto de el instituto mi guardaespaldas pasara por ellos, y me voy, me siento tranquilo, -  
\- Ana necesita enterase de lo que hice, voy a irrumpir a su oficina, no necesito una cita, soy el dueño de la compañía, derrito algunas mujeres a mi paso, saludo a Hana en su escritorio,  
-toc- toc- adelante habla mi mujer desde el otro lado Entro y me sonríe radiante, se levanta y camina hacia mí me besa como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días,  
-¿a qué debo tan agradable sorpresa? – coquetea  
La beso de nuevo,- contrate a nueva gente para el servicio de la casa- suelto Ella me mira curiosa, no tenemos mucho personal aparte de la señora Taylor, pero la poca gente que tenemos, Ana los ha contratado.  
-¿la conocí en un sueño?- explico  
-¡que!- grita - es mujer-  
-no es lo que tú crees,- intento arreglar, y le explico mi sueño omitiendo la parte de ella o Gregory, solo le hablo de Elena hablándome de su sumiso y yo alterándome, y hiendo a buscarlo, le explico, ella lo entiende cree que es una señal del destino, y está encantada de haber salvado al chico, me despido para dejarla trabajar,

\- Como ya perdí mi día en el trabajo decido perderlo por completo, voy por phbs al jardín, entro directo hacia su salón de clases, como todos los padres a recoger a sus hijos, me ofrecí a llevar a Ava también, ahí están ellas las mas lindas de la clase, y con sus loncheras de princesas, -papi- grita mi princesa cuando me ve y corre hacia mi y me llena de besos, Ava corre tras de ella, esa mirada azul, está de nuevo en su rostro, la recojo y le doy un enorme beso en su mejilla y ella sonríe y me lo devuelve, mi sobrina me ama,

\- La señora Smith llega con su nieto, al atardecer, un instinto protector hacia ese joven surge de mi, tengo trabajo que hacer con este chico, pero de una amanera correcta,

….. Los días han sido difíciles para adaptarse para el chico, quedo encantado con Ana, y quien no, Observa anhelante a Ana jugara con los niños en el prado, están sentados, en círculo y se avientan una pelota, Ana la lanza a Phoebe pero no la atrape, mi niña hace un berrinche, y me saca una sonrisa,  
-mi pequeña enojona – hablo por detrás y David se estremece, vemos como Ana habla con mi niña y ella sonríe  
-es una excelente madre – apunta  
-lo es- le doy la razón –tu también tienes una excelente madre –hago referencia a su abuela.  
El me mira conmovido –mi primera madre, no era el modelo de madre, pero estoy muy agradecido por contar con mi abuelita-

Ana y los niños vienen directo hacia nosotros, lleva a mi niña en una cadera, mi bebe esta recostada sobre su hombro, le pregunto a Ana que pasa con los ojos, ella me dice que no me preocupe,

-¿David, quieres jugar videojuegos?- propone mi niño grande, David busca mi mirada y asiento, el vuelve hacia ted y acepta, y van a la sala de juegos, (en esta si hay consolas me rio internamente) –  
Lee ofrezco mis brazos a Phoebe y ella acepta, la sostengo, y la siento caliente con temperatura, me alarmo enseguida, -¿te sientes bien cielo?- Ella asiente

-voy a llamar a Grace para que venga a revisarla- comenta Anastasia y nos deja

\- Resultado final, Phoebe contrajo varicela, y ted también, al parecer lo contrajeron de la nieta de la vecina de mi suegra, así que tengo unos niños enfermos, y malhumorados, no tengo quejas, lo que demanden mis hijos son ordenes para mi, mi mujer se preocupa por mi porque no contraje la enfermedad de niño y dice que de adulto es más grave, pero como voy a alejarme de mis niños, me arriesgare, ya que no debemos tener nada por sentado, no sabemos en que momento la vida nos sorprender y mandarnos en otra dirección.  
_FIN_ \- Eso es todo amigos, siempre supe que era un sueño, o una señal del destino, tengo un trastorno, con los mundos alternos, espero que les haiga gustado, la verdad es el 3 fanfic que termino a lo largo de estos años, y este y el de _"Tu eres mi vida"_ (Pride and Prejudice). son los que mas me e tardado en escribir, por que me quede sin equipo tengo una pecima suerte, con todo lo electrónico, solo es cuestión de que lo toque y se descomponga, 2 computadoras y una tablet después ya puedo marcar el completo de ahí arriba, en el segundo capítulo yo iba a eliminar la historia me desanime, perdí interés, pero la historia no dejaba mi cabeza , mi primera idea era que este fanfic tratara sobre Christian teniendo una segunda oportunidad para retomar su vida de amo, y que Chris se diera cuenta que refutaba esa idea, y luego pensé en zorra Robinson, y enfoque mi idea en David, una manera de ayudar a Christian a salvar una vida parecida a la suya, porque David, no se me ocurrían muchos nombre que combinaran con _Theodore_, en fin gracias por leer, no existen palabras para expresar lo que siento, no soy buena escribiendo no tengo técnica ni mucho menos, yo soy principiante e intentado todo para expresarme instrumentos, dibujos, y escribir es la más liberadora, gracias a todos por su atención, y pondré un capitulo extra Capitan America Returns 


	11. Extra

Cumpleaños de Ana, organice una fiesta en su honor, sería una fiesta sorpresa si mis hijos hubieran cerrado su diminuta boca, habrá algunos invitados, quería hacer algo privado solo la familia, pero mi hermanita Mia metió las manos, aparte de los Grey, también vienen los Kavanagh, conocidos cercanos, Claude, Flyn, hasta Andrea vendrá, los padres de Ana, su mejor amigo José Rodríguez, y compañeros de **Publicaciones Grey **(recuerdo haber leído el nombre en ingles pero verifique el libro y venia así) , y algunos socios de mi mujer cercanos a ella, en este punto pienso que la fiesta fue una mala, idea, debí dejar a mis hijos con mi madre, y darme una escapada con mi mujer.

-David- habla emocionada mi niña, si mi niña está encantada con el

El chico sonríe ampliamente ante el llamado de mi hija en la adora –dime phbs-

-quieres jugar a los príncipes y las princesas,- propone tu serás el príncipe- condiciona

-no phebs David jugara con migo video juegos – habla ted antes de que mi niña monopolice a David – eso es un juego para niñas-

David se asuntado no sabía que hacer no quería molestar a mis niños

-yo jugare con tigo- una melodiosa voz se viene acercando

-Sophie- , gritan mis niños a unisonó, y corren a abrasarla, comienzan a parlotear y después giro hacia David, y lo veo "amor a primera vista" se sonroja cuando ve que lo miro, saludo a la niña amablemente y sigo mi camino hacia la cocina -

la señora Taylor prepara atairada unos bocadillos para los niños

-acaba de llegar shopie- comento

Ella me mira sonriente, - si, su madre la trajo, Jason esta encantado-

-no creo que lo esté por mucho tiempo- me burlo -acabo de ser testigo de los flechazos de Cupido –

Gill me mira encantada, ella sabe a lo que me refiero – David- musita, y yo asiento

-perdón- Taylor llega y parece que escucho nuestra conversación, yo me tenso un poco es mi empleado pero le tengo respeto

-es la ley de la vida- musito y miro los bocadillos y simulo acomodarlos

-si es la ley de la vida, - me da la razón – no estamos exentos- comenta y yo me tenso, mierda no, saco imágenes de mi hija besando chicos de mi cabeza – por otra parte David es un buen chico- sigue ablando , y me está irritando a mí, en qué momento cambiaron los papeles, yo también quiero un chico como David para phebs,,, salgo de la cocina para calmar la tensión,

Los invitados comienzan a llegar, si mi hermanita Mia, debe de ultimar detalles, mi hermanito y su familia son los segundos, los niños tendrán una pijamada en el piso de arriba y David y shopie los cuidaran, los gemelos de mía de 3 años pueden ser algo difíciles, suerte para ellos,

Ana esta espectacular con ese vestido azul eléctrico, despampánate y esos zapatos altos, solo me hacen desear que llegue el final de la noche, saludamos invitados todos le desean un feliz cumpleaños estoy agradecido de sus buenos deseos hacia lo más importante de mi vida

-¡Jose!- exclama y corre a abrazarlo antes podría sentir celos, aun los tengo pero en nivel menor, y bueno, eso puede ser por la rubia despampánate que lo acompaña, me hace enormemente feliz que José tenga novia

-Ana, felicidades- le dice y la abraza fuertemente, la suelta y la observa te vez hermosa, evalúa, Ana se sonroja , si aun se sonroja,

-ella es Yara- , presenta a la mujer la mujer y esta saluda – es brasileña habla poco ingles- explica

-bien echo Rodríguez con razón no querías regresar – comento

Y el se ríe – y donde esta los pequeñajos, quiero verlos, los extrañe-

-están en el piso de arriba puedes subir, pero mejor velos mañana phebe te adora y no querrá despegarse de ti- habla Ana, - y te quiero aquí, si mis hijos y mi sobrina adoran a su tío favorito, José Rodríguez .

Seguimos platicando un breve momento y seguimos saludando invitados

Kate se acerca, disimuladamente hacia nosotros – dios Ana por que no me dijiste que invitarías a capitán América - reprocha a mi mujer, mierda no , enserio, miro de reojo y hay esta el hablando con Hana sonriente, tan bonito, y menos enojado de la última vez que lo vi –

Ana se sonroja, por que se sonroja, mierda –sabes lo que tengo por capitán América, por que no me dijiste que estaba aquí, está muy bueno- evalúa Kate

-grita más alto, Ava no te escucho- habla mi hermano tras ella, Kate se sonrroja completamente

-si escuche- habla una melodiosa voz, y todos nos reímos – mami tiene razón- comenta la niña

-Ava- refunfuña Elliot, la niña lo mira confundido

-pero tu eres mejor papi- habla inocente, y ese comentario derrite a mi hermano y la mira orgullos

-ya me voy, vine con Sophie por bocadillos- dice y desaparece, mi sobrina es una ternura

-Kate- habla Elliot fingiendo enojo

-es capitán América- se justifica, y mi hermano se ve herido -si no estuviera feliz mente casada otra cosa seria, pero te amo a ti, y aunque este muy bueno, toda mi atención es para ti, te amo, eres el único que quiero en mi vida el único que quiero como padre de mis hijos- toma las manos de mi hermano y las lleva a su vientre abultado, mi hermano se conmueve por las palabras

-tú eres todo y mas, de lo que yo hubiera querido para mí- se acerca a su boca y la besa – te amo- y comienzan a ponerse mielosos

-no es capitán América, es George Bridge un amigo y compañero de trabajo - me tenso Kate mira a mi mujer interrogante, Elliot me mira burlón

-si nos disculpan- tomo a Ana de la mano y la arrastro a el estudio lejos del ruido al cerrar la puerta ella me mira confundida

-¿amigo?- no responde está enojada por la manera en que la saque de la fiesta de su fiesta

-si es un viejo amigo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y hace un par de años lo volví a ver en una convención, no se por qué te alarmas,-

-¡por que es obvio que te gusta!- exclamo

\- si es guapo, y que-

-me dijiste que nuca habías tenido novio- comienzo- pero es claro que si habías estado enamorada –

-como lo sabes – habla sorprendida

-no importa, solo quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste, si tu príncipe azul de adolecente volvió –

-tú eres mi príncipe azul – grita y es todo lo que quería escuchar, para que la seguridad volviera.

Comienzo a besarla apasionadamente nos olvidamos de todo, solo pensamos en nuestros cuerpos amándose en un rapidin antes de regresar a la fiesta

-bueno vamos a saludar a Georgy para que le quede claro que a quien perteneces ahora es a mi - comento

-eh?...

Ahora si eso es todo amigos n_n/


End file.
